The dependence of the electrical resistance of a body on an external magnetic field is called magnetoresistance. Magnetoresistance sensors are used to detect magnetoresistance, and have been widely applied in various electronic products and circuits. Generally, magnetoresistance sensors are based on the mechanisms including anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR), giant magnetoresistance (GMR), tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR), or combination thereof. Currently, magnetoresistance sensors can be integrated into integrated circuits (IC) to achieve the object of miniaturization and highly integration.